


Rain

by thebestpersoninthegalaxy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestpersoninthegalaxy/pseuds/thebestpersoninthegalaxy
Summary: When the Guardians go on a mission and Rocket has no shelter, he will reluctantly have the issue solved for him.





	Rain

The guardians were on another mission, this time they were to collect important documents that had been stolen from the Nova Corps. They were located in a safe that had been buried at specific coordinates. The planet that they were on was covered in a thick rainforest, they had had to search for hours to find a small clearing in the trees that they were able to land in. Quill was standing in the flight deck talking to everyone about the plan they would follow. “So, we are gonna have to get out there and walk cos there is literally no way of landin’ near those documents.”

“How long are we going to have to walk out there to arrive at the safe?” Questioned Gamora.

“A day or two, I guess? I don’t really know. But were gonna have to camp.”

“Where do you expect us to sleep then?”

“I dunno, I think I got a couple expandable shelters in one of these draws.” Gamora just sighed.

The Guardians then adventured out into the forrest navigating their way through the copious amounts of trees. They had been walking for hours and upon feeling their feet ache and the weather turning to shit they decided to find a place to make camp for the night. An hour had passed and as the rain started and got extremally heavy and the sky had changed into a deep black, they stopped in a small area next to a large stone hill and opened up their shelters.  
Quill was instantly told by Gamora that he would not be allowed to sleep in the same shelter as her even though wasn’t going to suggest that, she ended up pairing with Drax leaving Quill on his own to which he didn’t mind. The rain now had become unbearable to stand in so he climbed into the small but cosy shelter, closed the door and started to dry off.

After a while he was dry and warm relaxing under the blanket listening to the sound of the rain hitting and running of the metallic wall.  
Rocket was sitting outside failing to shelter himself from the rain, Groot was sitting next to him with a puzzled expression showing on his face. “I am Groot (Aren’t you gonna get our shelter?)” He asked trying to work out what was happening. “There weren’t  
enough.” Rocket lied through his pointy teeth. Groot thought about it for a bit, Quill was on his own and he’s a nice guy and he cares about us, he will probably let us sleep in his shelter.

“Let’s just go and stay with Quill.” Groot suggested. 

“No.”

Why not?”

“You really think that Quill is gonna let us stay in there? And even if he says yes, which he won’t, I’d rather stay out here.” Groot then noticed Rocket shivering and decided to just go and ask him.

“Well I’m going to go and ask Quill” Rocket watched as Groot stood up and water slid off of his bark and onto the damp ground. He knocked on the door and it swiftly opened revaling a surprised Quill. From what Rocket can see they had a quick conversation and Quill’s face lit up and after a moment Groot walked inside.

“C’mon Rocket.” Quill motioned for him to come inside.”

“I’m fine Quill. I’ll just stay out here” He bitterly replied.

“Just come in here dude, I don’t need you out there in the rain being all cold and sad.”

“Uhhh fine, if it gets ya to stop wingin’.”

He slowly made his way into the shelter as Quill closed the door behind Rocket, a pleased expression was on his face. “See that wasn’t that hard.” Quill commented. “Shut it.” He said angrily. “Why didn’t ya get the other shelter?” Quill asked curiously. “Dunno and I don’t wanna talk about it.” He looked confused. “Alright then.” It was a squeeze to fit the three of them in such a small space but they made it work, within minutes Groot had taken up camp near the door using a bag full of miscellaneous items as a pillow. Quill was on the opposite side of the shelter under a thick blanket and Rocket was in the middle sitting up against the wall tinkering with some sort of device with a grumpy expression plastered on his face.

“You not getting any sleep?” Quill asked curiously.

“I don’t need it.” Was all that he replied with.

“Ya do, just lay down and try and get some sleep.”

“Fine.” Rocket then reluctantly laid down in-between a tree and a humie and thought about why he was there. About twenty minutes had passed and Rocket opened his eyes having not slept at all, he felt the cold air touch his exposed skin, on his nose, feet and paws. He just stared at the roof thinking about how miserable he was.

Quill gradually woke up, he wasn’t in any immediate danger and it had only been like ten minutes, he turned over to see a shivering raccoon. Groot then looked at Quill and into his eyes, they were both thinking about the same thing. They moved slightly closer to Rocket and Quill managed to cover the three of them in his blanket. Rocket was still awake but he felt some movement and he then he felt a comforting weight cover his body, he tried not to react to much, he didn’t want to show Quill and Groot that he was still awake, he was surprised. Not that much about Groot because that was something he would normally do, but he was surprised that Quill took so much time into thinking how his team felt and acting to resolved any issues they had. He let a small smile creep onto his face, he knew that one of them could see in but he didn’t worry about that, he just snuggled more under the blanket and listened to the rain.


End file.
